Miss Jones
by jo-knee
Summary: What lengths will a passionless Shuis go to in order to help their children??


[pic]  
  
Alright Class, time for your most exciting course of the year Family Studies, otherwise known as Home Economics. Now, I am going to pass a sheet of loose-leaf around the classroom starting with this corner over here. When you receive the sheet will you please write your name clearly so as I can read it. I know for a fact that you all will .............  
  
..........I can't believe the nerve of that woman. She actually claims to be a teacher! What is she supposed to teach? Slut 431? Why are you thinking like this? I mean, you have the sexiest boyfriend in Boston, a firm, slender figure and golden locks. Just because Miss. Jones here decides to dress like a sex starved nympho is absolutely no reason to feel threatened. I mean..... urgh....I don't know what I mean. All I know is that the stereotypical way the blondes are "ditsy" applies to her. I mean, we do like to have fun, but we don't have to be dressed like we have "fun". Holy crap! Doesn't he know that staring isn't polite? You'd think that his mother would have taught him better. He probably comes from one of those big families who spend every waking hour, every single holiday together. I wish my family was like that, instead Father decided to move to Europe as well as my dumb-ass of a brother, leaving me here, in the United States, with no one. What idiots. I really do hate them..............  
  
"Ouch!", the "new girl" screams out as the person from behind repeatedly pokes her in the back snapping her out of her silent, yet unpleasant reverie. "What did you do that for?" she hisses. "Your turn!" he snaps back, obviously ticked.  
  
"Well, well. I see we have our first couple. Would you both please stand and introduce yourselves to the rest of the class" Miss Jones says with that impish look on her face.  
  
"After you." the young girl says holding her hand outward.  
  
"I am, as you all know, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald." Cheers rang out throughout the classroom, obviously this guy was well known! "You're turn."  
  
"I am Sheridan. Nice to meet all of you." That wasn't so hard, Sheridan thinks to herself.  
  
AND SO IT BEGAN ........  
  
  
  
"Mama," said the little dark haired boy, "I no wanna do to bed yet . I wanna hear da west of da story." Sheridan looked into her son's deep eyes and couldn't help but laugh. "Mama? Why you laffin?" asked little Katherine who was the spitting image of her mother. "To bed, I said. I said to bed." Sheridan's husband recited as he entered the twins joining bedrooms. He walked up to his wife and wrapped his strong arms around her waist gently squeezing her. "Hey baby," he whispers in her ear, "Ready for bed?" "I would be, if these little munchkins would close their eyes and go to sleep!" Sheridan replied with a slight smirk spreading. "You two go to bed right now before I call your grandmother." Both Little Katherine and Luis Jr. jumped or ran into their bed and threw the covers over their heads. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Luis whispers in a husky voice. Sheridan turns around and interweaves her fingers with her husbands. "Let's go tuck them in, they have a big day tomorrow."  
  
As Sheridan and Luis tuck in their children one at a time, they join hands and walk back into their own room across the hall. Their room was a decked out in blue. Blue curtains, blue carpet and blue pillow cases to match their king size comforter. With white satin sheets for a complement and white walls to add light, Sheridan and Luis' bedroom was that of passionate lovers from days gone by. The sex was good, they had to admit that, but after two children and five years of marriage, something seemed to be lacking. PASSION, the one word that could describe everything. If only he looked at her the same way that he once did, with those hungry eyes and overactive libido. If only. Sheridan and Luis hopped into bed awaiting the lust less night that awaited them.  
  
During the middle of the night Sheridan woke up abruptly noticing that Luis was not in bed with her. She looked all around, hoping, wishing to catch a glimpse of him somewhere in the room. When Sheridan heard a slight mumbling coming from the hallway she approached slowly, ever so cautiously.  
  
'Oh, I hope Sheridan doesn't wake up. It'll absolutely ruin my surprise. I want to show her how much I love her. She probably thinks that I don't anymore. We never make love, we never even hold hands like we used to. I miss her, I really do. I don't want her to leave me. I know that I can never give her the life that She deserves, but maybe, just maybe, I can give her a lifetime of love and at least one night to remember forever.'  
  
Sheridan slowly creaks their bedroom door open to find nothing. When Sheridan turned back around to go to bed, she noticed an envelope attached to the door with her name scribbled on it. It definitely was Luis' handwriting, but why would he leave an envelope?  
  
You light the fire inside of me................  
  
"What kind of joke it this? Where am I supposed to go?"  
  
Sheridan walked down the stairs to the living room checking out every nook and cranny on her way. When she reached her destination, she looked all around and noticed that a fire was lit in the fireplace. When she approached, she noticed a picture of herself and Luis on their wedding day with a little note attached to it.  
  
You lead me places that I need to Bee ...........  
  
Sheridan thought for a moment longer and remembered the time when she and Luis were fighting over the beehive stuck to the side of their home. She walked outside to where it had once been and noticed the ladder leaning up against the house with a yellow post-it stuck to it.  
  
I long for your kiss, I ache for your touch.............  
  
"Oh, Luis." Sheridan croons with the note clenched in her hand. Luis comes out of hiding and gently reaches up putting his hands around Sheridan's waist. He plants her on the ground and puts his finger over her lips to silence her. Luis leans in and whispers "You fulfill my desires." Sheridan, now with her eyes fluttered close, opens her baby blue eyes and looks into Luis' eyes. "I need you so much."  
  
"MOMMY" little Luis screams awaking from his peaceful slumber. "DADDY" he screams a little louder. "HELP ME!" The poor child yells at the top of his lungs, waking up his twin sister in the process. 


End file.
